Jessica Cruz (Prime Earth)
During the Crime Syndicate's rule, she was unwillingly chosen by the Ring of Volthoom, after its former bearer, Harold Jordan of Earth 3, was killed by Sinestro. Unlike the ring's predecessors, the ring forced upon Jessica and took over her body. Under the influence of the ring, she attacked her home town and was confronted by the Justice League and Doom Patrol. Through the intervention of Batman, Jessica was able to overcome the ring's influence when he told her that he was a victim like her and that finding strength, even at their worst moment of despair, will overcome their fears. Jessica later becomes very sick and is seen in the Watchtower's infirmary. She succumbed to effects of the AMAZO virus, but is soon cured and voices that she is tired of being controlled. The Flash agrees and reveals that he has called in someone who can teach Jessica about rings and willpower. When a skeptical Jessica asks the Flash who could possible help her, Hal Jordan reveals himself and states that he has returned to Earth to teach Jessica how to stay in control. Darkseid War Jessica masters the ring under Hal's tutelage though she does mention that the ring "whispers awful things to her", somehow Volthoom has been severely weakened without affecting the power of the ring. When Darkseid's daughter Grail arrives on Prime Earth, she attacks Jessica and says that the Ring of Volthoom is a tether to Earth-Three and that its evil power would serve her well. Grail then uses the ring to open a portal to Earth-Three allowing the Anti-Monitor to cross over to the Prime Earth. Jessica is quickly transported away along with the rest of the Justice League by Metron and watches as Batman takes his place on Metron's chair. Jessica later uses the ring to fight various enemies while Volthoom assisting her in order to prevent himself from being killed. Jessica helps Mister Miracle break out the Crime Syndicate in order to fight the Anti-Monitor. The ring being in close proximity to the Sydnicate is able to draw off them to overwhelm Jessica and possess her body and mind. Cyborg attempts to shut him off again, but he attacks Cyborg and frees Grid.32 Jessica is now trapped within the Ring while Volthoom has taken over her body. Volthoom helps the Green Lantern Corp fight off Mobius's forces. However, during the Justice League last confrontation against Grail and his resurrected father (through the body of Superwoman's and Mazahs son), Grail manages to separe Barry from the Black Racer, which immediately begins to pursue him with killing intentions. Knowing that the entity couldn't leave the fisical plane of existence until it reaps a soul, Jessica convice Cyborg to tap into the ring's tecnology and override Volthoom's control over Jessica's body for a few seconds. This allows Jessica to jump between Flash the Black Racer, allowing the incarnation of death to apparently kill her, which makes it return to his home dimension. However, it's revealed at the end that Jessica is in fact alive, and that the life taken by the Black Racer was Volthoom's, which causes the ring to crumble into dust. Immediately afterwards, a Green Lantern ring descends at the battlefield and transforms Jessica, whose courageous act proved her to be capable of overcoming great fear, into a new Green Lantern, much to everyone's surprise. Green Lanterns: Rebirth Sometime after the Darkseid War Jessica is kicked out of her apartment. She goes to see her sister Sara at her soccer game. Sara is delighted that Jessica is finally outside of her apartment and insists that she stay with her. Jessica begins to try to explain what happened in the past few weeks, but before she can her ring alerts her of an spacecraft that had crashed on Earth. She fly's off to Arizona where she encounters the Green Lantern Simon Baz. After a brief interdiction, a Manhunter android emerges from the wreckage. Simon tells her to step back and let him handle it, but her is swiftly bested by the android. Jessica attempts to defeat it her self but is also quickly bested. It turned out to be a training exercise set up by Hal Jordan. Hal wished to see how Simon and Jessica would work together and was disappointed that they didn't work together at all. Simon starts to pin blame on Jessica and the two quickly get into an argument. Hal silences both of them and tells them to summon their power batteries, Jessica doesn't even know she had one, but nonetheless give it to Hal who fused the batteries into one single battery. Hal tells them that he's not doing this to punish them, but to make them work as a team to keep Earth safe. He also tells them that as Green Lanterns of Earth, they are also members of the Justice League. He then departs to the far end of the universe to deal with Sinestro, but not before telling them that the League can help them if they need it. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring :* ::* :* :* * Ring of Volthoom | Notes = * While she was mentioned in , her first actual appearance was in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}